Albus Potter und das Buch der Siebenschlaefer
by soshasfuchsbau
Summary: Wir schreiben das Jahr 2017. Neunzehn Jahre sind vergangen seit dem Tod von Lord Voldemort. Albus, der zweitälteste Sohn des berühmten Harry Potters, wird diesen September zusammen mit seiner Cousine Rose in Hogwarts eingeschult. Auch Draco Malfoys Sohn Scorpius ist in ihrem Jahrgang und er entwickelt sich gänzlich anders als alle von ihm erwarten...


"Komm schon, Albus!" Der Angesprochene drehte seinen Kopf vom Fenster weg und blickte zu Rose, die ungeduldig auf ihn wartete. "Wir müssen uns nach Sitzplätzen umsehen, ich will nicht die ganze Fahrt über im Gang rumstehen!" Seufzend schüttelte sie den Kopf und lief an den einzelnen Abteilen vorbei. Albus folgte ihr. "Hier ist ja bereits alles voll!" sagte er stöhnend. "Ob weiter vorne noch Plätze frei sind?"

Rose nickte nur geistesabwesend - sie hatte jemanden entdeckt. Zwei junge Mädchen mit kurzen rotgelockten Haaren standen in einer offenen Abteiltür und unterhielten sich angeregt. Die Haut der einen war karamellfarben und beide sahen ganz eindeutig wie Weasleys aus.

"Hey Lucy, Roxy!" sagte Rose als sie ihnen entgegenkam. Die dunkelhäutige Roxy drehte sich zu ihr um. "Hi Rosie!" Die Mädchen umarmten sich. "Hallo Al" sagte Lucy zu Albus, als er herankam. Albus lächelte - Lucy war die Tochter seines Onkels Percy und Roxy die Tochter von George, einem seiner anderen Onkel. George führte mit Rose' Vater Ron zusammen einen Scherzartikelladen in der Winkelgasse und manchmal beneidete Al Roxanne und ihren Bruder dafür, dort wohnen zu dürfen.

"Na, wie fühlt es sich an, endlich nach Hogwarts zu dürfen?" grinste Lucy. "Ich war damals ja totaaal nervös!" "Jetzt tu nicht so als sei das Jahre hergewesen!" sagte Rosie. Roxanne und Lucy kamen dieses Jahr in die zweite Klasse.

"Habt ihr schon Sitzplätze?" fragte Albus. "Ja!" sagten die beiden Älteren gleichzeitig. "Und für euch ist dort auch noch Platz - zwei Abteile weiter, Pünktchen bewacht die Sitze für uns!" Lucy zwinkerte ihnen zu. "Wir suchen nur noch Tom, dann kommen wir hinterher." Lucy und Roxanne verschwanden in die Richtung aus der Al und Rosie gekommen waren.

Die beiden gingen zu besagtem Abteil und schoben die Tür auf. Sie erblickten ein wahllos übereinander getürmtes Chaos aus Taschen und Koffern. Auf der Spitze thronte eine braun-weiß-getupfte Ratte. "Hallo Pünktchen!" sprach Rosie die Ratte an und schob ihren Koffer ins Abteil. Albus folgte ihr mit Koffer und Eulenkäfig. Seine Schneeeule Fiona flatterte begeistert in ihrem Käfig, als sie Pünktchen erblickte. "Vergiss es, Fiona" sagte Al. "Pünktchen darfst du nicht fressen." Er schob den Käfig oben auf die Gepäckablage und die Eule begann missmutig sich zu putzen.

Rose hatte sich auf einen der freien Plätze gesetzt. Pünktchen begann aufgeregt an ihrer Umhängetasche zu schnüffeln. Rosie lächelte, schob ihre Hand in die Tasche und holte eine junge schokobraune Ratte heraus.

"Guck mal, Al!" sagte Rosie zu ihrem Cousin, der gerade versuchte seinen Koffer unterm Sitz zu verstauen. "Das ist Herr Robin, ich hab ihn gestern mit Dad in der Magischen Menagerie gekauft! Schau mal, Pünktchen!" und sie hielt die junge Ratte der Älteren hin. Diese schnupperte sie einmal von vorne bis hinten an und lief dann zurück zu ihrem Koffer-Thron. Rosie lies ihre Ratte los und Robin folgte Pünktchen. "Dad bestand darauf, dass ich - wenn ich schon eine Ratte will - unbedingt eine magische nehmen muss. Keine Ahnung warum ihm das so wichtig schien..."

Die Tür glitt auf: Ihre Cousinen traten herein, gefolgt von einem Jungen mit blondem Wuschelhaar. "Oh, hat Pünktchen einen Freund gefunden?" fragte Lucy. "Das ist meine Ratte, sagte Rose. "Er heißt Robin." Sie lächelte und hielt ihre Hand der Ratte hin, woraufhin diese durch ihren Pullover-Ärmel krabbelte und sich auf ihrer Schulter niederließ.

"Er ist eine magische Ratte, oder?" Lucy und Roxanne grinsten sich verstohlen an. "Ich glaube wir müssen uns Robin in einem halben Jahr oder so mal für ein paar Stunden ausleihen..."

Rosie blickte ihre Cousinen fragend an, aber diese gingen nicht weiter darauf ein. "An Tom erinnert ihr euch noch, ja?" fragte Roxy. Sie waren sich in der Winkelgasse begegnet, als sie ihre Bücher und Zauberstäbe für Hogwarts besorgten. Er war so alt wie Lucy und Roxy und immer mit den beiden unterwegs.

"Und du hast eine Eule, genau wie James, oder, Al?" fragte Lucy. Albus zeigte zu Fiona hoch. "Mein Vater hatte in seiner Schulzeit auch eine Eule gehabt. Er hatte auch eine Schneeeule", fügte er flüsternd hinzu. "Mein Papa wollte mir auch unbedingt eine Eule schenken. Er sagte dass er die viel nützlicher findet als Ratten!" Lucy schüttelte den Kopf.

Roxanne grinste und sagte: "Tjo, mein Vater wollte mir eine Kröte andrehen, die er zusammen mit Hagrid gezüchtet hat. Aber wir wissen ja alle wie das enden würde!" Die vier Weasley-Nachkommen lachten, als sie an den vergangenen Sommer dachten.

"Wieso, was ist denn passiert?" fragte Tom, der offensichtlich nichts von dem Experiment wusste. "Naja", sagte Lucy, "die beiden züchteten eine geflügelte Schlange die schließlich aufquoll, explodierte und dabei fast Georges Ohr abriss!" Roxy fügte hinzu: "Und schließlich hat er nur noch ein Ohr!" Alle brachen in Lachen aus und auch Tom stimmte ein.


End file.
